A Break from Insanity
by Xonelel
Summary: A birthday oneshot fic for my friend Kyllex. Axel comes to wish her a happy birthday when she's feeling down! Axel X OC


Xonelel: All right everybody! Here's a Birthday fic for my good friend, Kyllex of Darkness! In all the fics with my friends and me Axel is either with me or my other friend Rihx, but never with poor Kyllie. So I'm giving her some Axel luv. Yep! AxelOCness. -

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Poptarts. I do own my OCs, though!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew! Some time alone!" Kyllex sighed, slamming the door to her suite in the world that never was and pressing her back against it. Her wavy, bushy dark brown hair flew in front of her face and she tucked it behind her ears like she usually did, so that they didn't hide her chocolate brown eyes.

It was breakfast time, but she had snuck out of the kitchen. Her two crazy friends Xonelel and Rihxanonn had started arguing about how to correctly pronounce the word "flag" over their raspberry Poptarts. Kyllex didn't know why, but she just wasn't into joining her friends in their strange antics today. She needed a break.

She sat down in one of the chairs facing the window and stared outside in the solitude of her room, placing an elbow on the arm of the chair and propping up her chin with her hand. It was a dreary day in the dark city outside; even the many fluorescent lights were muffled by the pounding rain. Great, the weather stank too. All this bad stuff of course had to happen right on her birthday.

Suddenly, a hand rapped on her door. Kyllex growled and was on the verge of yelling "Could you just go away right now?" until she heard the voice that spoke.

"Hey, um, Kyllex? Is this a bad time? Can I come in?" asked the familiar voice. Kyllex knew it well. She had gotten it memorized.

"Sure," she said, slumping back into her chair. Normally she would've done the opposite, like jumping up and glomping the flurry of dancing flames that walked through the door, but today just wasn't her day.

"Roxas is rambling on and on about Namine, as usual." Axel sighed, dropping into the chair next to Kyllex. "Are you trying to get away from your friends too? You're usually inseparable. And loud, I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet."

"Hey! It's Rihx that's the loud one." She giggled a little. "But yeah. About avoiding my friends, well, I guess I sort of am… maybe…" Axel looked pointedly at her. "Oh, okay, I am. I'm just feeling off today! You, too, I guess?"

"Well, It's Roxas that has been acting weird lately. He's obsessed with Namine! At least, he was once she became his girlfriend." Axel made a face, and Kyllex laughed a little. Not as hard as she normally would have, though.

"My friends are acting normal. At least for them anyways. I think it's just me…" She said the last part quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"I really don't know. I don't know! This is so not like me!" Kyllex fumed.

Axel wondered what he could do to cheer her up. Then he remembered how much of a fangirl she was, and he had an idea. It was a little daring, but it just might work.

"So, do you need some help?"

"Well, yeah, I gues-" but her sentence was interrupted as Axel pressed his lips against hers. Only for a split second, then he pulled away. Kyllex had a stunned, almost dazed look across her face. Axel… had just kissed… her? _But it wasn't a real kiss, it was barely a second long! Right? _

Kyllex's face was starting to realize what just happened and a blush crept into her face until it was almost the same color of Axel's hair.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have surprised you like that." Axel apologized. He got up to leave."

"No! Wait a sec!" He paused.

"I never asked specifically what TYPE of help I wanted, so it's okay if you though I wanted, er, something else." Kyllex said rather quickly. "Besides, that did help, a little." She added super quietly. But Axel had better ears than she thought.

"Happy birthday, Kyllex." He said, grinning. She grinned too. Suddenly, the door burst open and Xonny and Rihx burst through the door, holding a chocolate birthday cake with the words "hAppY BIRthDay kyllIE!" written in messy scrawls of green icing across the front. It was obviously homemade.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled, tripping over each other. But, when they spotted Axel, they yelled "AXEL!" and glomped him right out of his chair, leaving the cake on Kyllex's lap. It was obvious that he wasn't in on their surprise… so does that mean he just did his own?

"Hey, you guys get offa him!" Kyllex screeched playfully as Axel struggled in vain to get out form underneath the two girls. Reluctantly, they got up off of him. Axel dusted himself off and walked out, with one final grin as he swept past the door.

"Okay, Kyllie, you've just gotta join PAFS! People against 'flayg' sayers!" Xonelel asked excitedly, shooting a reproachful look at Rihx. Rihx frowned, PAFS always made her annoyed.

"Ok! Yippee!" Kyllex yelled. She was back to her old, hyper self.

"Hey, um, why was Axel in here?" Rihx asked hastily, trying to divert the subject from PAFS.

"Um… he was just wishing me a happy birthday!" Said Kyllex.

Her day was definitely becoming considerably happier, as birthdays should be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonelel: Woohoo! Happy birthday Kyllex! I hope you get lots of good surprises and presents! D


End file.
